Before I Could Say
by animeotakupooh
Summary: This is my first fanfic for Cardcaptors Sakura. please R


**Hey everyone. This is my second fic, but my first fanfiction for cardcaptors. **

**It has the pairing of Touya and Annie (OC) . **

**So please read and enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer – As much as it saddens me, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura (frown). But I do own the song in the end.  


* * *

**

Yukito and I were patiently waiting at the airport. His cousin, Annie was going to arrive today. A few minutes later, I saw her for the first time.

.

.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was a soft brown and it hung on her back, shining. Yukito told me he couldn't believe that she had grown up so much in such a short time. I couldn't believe it either. She was too perfect.

.

.

.

She moved in with us. She was fun and understanding. She would always come up with ways to lift everyone's mood. We became good friends just like that.

.

.

.

We didn't know how time escaped us. It was the end of the university year. Yukito told me the surprising news that she would be coming back home to Tomoeda too. I felt happy, but I didn't know why.

.

.

.

She and kaijuu became good friends. More like the sister she never had. She supported the gaki too. Whenever he came around, she would act totally cool until she pushed him into a room where sakura and he would be all from my troubling glare.

.

.

.

She would laugh at my complaints and tell me she was jealous of sakura. She always had a loving brother and a great boyfriend, both who were so dedicated to her. She was an orphan and she only had yukito now. But still she was happy. And for the first time I think I saw pain in her eyes.

.

.

.

We came back to the university. We were all excited at the thought of a new fun filled year. But fate had something else in store.

.

.

Yukito had an accident, a month after we came back. He was rushed to the hospital, but he didn't make it. That was the first time I saw her break down. The night before the funeral, she shut herself in her room. She cried her eyes out. I wanted to comfort her, to hold her in my arms and take away all her pains. But she didn't let me in. I knew yukito was her last family. He had been taken away too.

.

.

.

She showed me her strong side too. The day of his funeral, she didn't cry at all. She had steeled herself. I told her to let it out. She told me, he always wanted her to smile. Not crying was the best she could do for now. She also told me that I was hurt more than her. I had lost my best friend, almost as bad as losing a brother. She was being strong for me.

.

.

She was never herself. She smiled as warm as the sun, brought happiness to us all. But I could see it behind her façade. A part of her heart had gone with yukito. Never to return.

.

.

.

Two months later, a good news came. Sakura and gaki had decided to get married. Annie was delighted. She wanted to rush to tomoeda straight away to help in the preparations.

.

.

.

The marriage ended peacefully. Annie, that night for a while had been her old self. She was happy for sakura and syaoran. I was happy too, more so for her. She had regained her happiness through sakura. Her perfect cheer spreading smile had returned. Seeing her smile return I had realized. I loved her.

.

.

.

I became truly lonely. Kaijuu was gone. Atleast she was happy with the gaki. Annie sensed this. She broke through my strong outer self to reach my heart and tell me that she was always there.

.

.

.

She always was. One night, I drank too much. I broke down in front of her. She held me in her arms and comforted me. I felt warm in her arms. She was the one thing that filled me. I wanted to fill her too. I really loved her.

.

.

.

My feelings for her continued growing strong. It did so more by the passing day. She taught me how to dance. Under our beloved sakura tree. Dancing with her made me feel like I was on the clouds. I never felt lonely again. I had her.

.

.

.

I dreamt of her all the time. In one dream we almost kissed. I still remember the dream. She looked beautiful as always and I couldn't resist taking her beautiful face in my hands. My forehead rested on her forehead. I closed my eyes and let my lips rest on hers. I couldn't describe the feeling I had. I couldn't describe how much I wanted her, how much I loved her.

.

.

.

I was going to tell her on this Saturday, when she would come back from work. I couldn't wait I decided to tell her then and there itself. So I picked up my coat and left.

.

.

.

I arrived in front of a restaurant where there was a lot of commotion. I saw an accident had taken place. Annie was lying on the road. She had bin hit by a car that had most probably gotten away by now. She was dieing, she told she didn't want it to end this way. She told me she always wanted to see me smile. She told me too be happy. I held her hand all the way through. She died holding my hand. I couldn't do anything to save her. I never got a chance to tell her.

.

.

.

All the light had gone from my world. She was gone.

.

.

_I used to stand and see_

_Into her eyes in front of me_

_I wished to run my hand through her hair_

_And she would continue to stare.  
_

_I wished to caress her cheek_

_My knees were always bleak_

_I wished to brush her lips_

_With a quick kiss_

_  
Now she's gone_

_She left before she could say good bye_

_Evrytime I would feel alone_

_She would always be by my side_

_She was perfect_

_Too perfect to live_

_How those words came true_

_She died before I could say I love you_

_  
Before I was in the dark_

_I couldn't see the light_

_She brought warm rays of hope_

_Rays of hope into my sight_

_  
It didn't take long_

_For me to know where I belong_

_In my mind I could always see _

_You and me holding hands under our tree_

_Just sitting ther and she would be smiling at me._

_  
Now she's gone_

_She left before she could say good bye_

_Evrytime I would feel alone_

_She would always be by my side_

_She was perfect_

_Too perfect to live_

_How those words came true_

_She died before I could say I love you_

_  
She had a thousand watt smile_

_And a million dollar beauty_

_She could really bring out_

_The guy hidden in me_

_  
Once when I went out at night_

_I came by an accident sight_

_She was holding my hand_

_She said she was sorry for this end_

_  
Now she's gone_

_She left before she could say good bye_

_Evrytime I would feel alone_

_She would always be by my side_

_She was perfect_

_Too perfect to live_

_How those words came true_

_She died before I could say I love you_

_  
Now I sit alone in the dark_

_My hand stretches out to you…_

_I want to find your light, the one_

_Your death took away from my sight._

_._

_._

_._

She was gone. She died before I could say I love you

* * *

**How was it? If you want me too expand the story more, please review! I hope you liked my song. It's titled ' Before I could Say I Love You'**


End file.
